Memento Mori
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: Delylah Tully, Edmure's only child, finds her hand in marriage becomes a political battleground for the Riverlands when war breaks out across Westeros. Meanwhile, Rosana Tyrell is sent North to wed Robb Stark as Olenna seeks to expand her alliances. Both girls will have a hand in shaping the future of the realm - but at what cost? Aegon/OC; Robb/OC.
1. Good Matches

**Chapter One: Good Matches**

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to our second Game of Thrones fic! This story is going to be quite AU eventually, with Robb/OC and eventual Aegon/OC. By Aegon, that means Aegon Targaryen or "Young Griff" from the books - not Jon Snow. There's a big focus on some locations that aren't featured heavily, such as the Riverlands and the Reach. We hope you enjoy, and please leave feedback!**

* * *

The waters of the Red Fork were beginning to cool, a sure sign that winter was approaching. After her morning swim, Delylah Tully had been approached by a servant who had informed her that her father wished to speak with her. Drying herself off and changing into some more appropriate clothing, she made her way into the great hall.

The seat that her grandfather once sat in was now occupied by Delylah's father, Edmure Tully. Since Hoster had taken ill, Edmure had been responsible for most matters in the running of the castle. Delylah was under no impression that her grandfather was going to recover. Indeed, he grew sicker by the day. That was why Edmure presided over such matters.

By her father's side was Brynden, commonly nicknamed the Blackfish. He had served in the Vale of Arryn for some years during Delylah's childhood, before returning to Riverrun. Brynden had been the one to indulge Delylah's more tomboyish habits – he had taught her how to gut a fish, how to shoot an arrow.

"Father. Uncle."

"Lyla."

"I was summoned." She glanced between them, uncertain as to the meaning of the summons. "Breakfast?"

Brynden sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, no."

"Sit, my dear." Edmure gestured to a chair, and Delylah gathered her skirts and sat down. "We have much to discuss."

She raised her eyebrows. "We do?"

"Yes. You're of age now."

Delylah groaned audibly. She had always known that this day would come. Edmure was right – she was seventeen now. She'd first bled two years prior, at which point men who would rule Riverrun had come out of the woodwork to claim her hand. Edmure had declined them all, to his daughter's delight. She knew that she was precious to him, as well as to Brynden and Hoster. Yet she had always known the time would come when, as Edmure's only child, she would have to make a respectable marriage.

"Child, when Hoster dies, you will be heir to Riverrun," Brynden reminded her – as if she could forget. Her parents had married young. Her mother had been of House Blackwood, and the same age that Delylah was now. It had been an arranged marriage, and a short one, for Delylah's mother had died in childbirth with her. Edmure had not remarried since, and made it plain he did not intend to.

"You're to go to Winterfell," Edmure declared.

Delylah wrinkled her nose. It was a surprising decision, particularly because her cousins were in Winterfell. It was not unheard of, but she certainly did not think Edmure intended to have her marry Robb.

"Why?"

"The King is on his way there," Edmure stated, leaning back in his seat.

Delylah understood immediately. Jon Arryn, the King's Hand, had recently passed. It was rumoured that Robert Baratheon was headed to the North in order to ask Eddard Stark, Catelyn's husband, to be his new Hand. The King's retinue would be large, and would no doubt include potential options for Delylah.

"So you want me to find a southern husband."

"Of course," Edmure said. "We will have to approve of him, but it would be a wise choice."

"Why would I need to marry?" Delylah asked, folding her arms petulantly. "If I inherit Riverrun in any case, I have no need of a man."

"Babies," Brynden interjected, the blunt statement catching both of their attention, "You need to have babies."

"Someone needs to continue the line," Edmure added, "You are that someone."

"You could marry again," Delylah reminded him. There were women who still flirted with Edmure – he was thirty-six and with his auburn hair and bright blue eyes, the Tully look that Delylah shared with him, he was considered attractive. He was certainly able to take another wife, although they both knew that he would not.

"I have no need to when you can marry," Edmure said, making his daughter pull a face. "You'll choose wisely."

Delylah felt a little excited about that. "So I'm permitted to choose my own husband?"

"With our approval," Edmure said, indicating that Delylah's options were limited.

"If I decide I like none of them?" Delylah asked. She knew that she had more freedom than most women in such matters, and she was thankful for that.

"Then we will choose for you."

Delylah frowned and folded her arms. She didn't like the sound of that. Lord Frey had already proposed several of his sons for Delylah, and some of the other river lords had also offered their eldest sons. None of them had been good enough for Edmure, and certainly not for Delylah.

"Don't pull that face, my sweet," Brynden said.

"You will be fine," Edmure assured her.

"Are neither of you coming with me?" Delylah asked, glancing between them. The prospect of the journey North seemed a lot more intimidating without her father and her uncle there with her, yet she knew they had important matters to attend to in Riverrun.

Edmure shook his head. "No."

"I suppose I shall see my cousins," she said. She didn't know exactly whose attention Edmure expected she would attract. Robert's son Joffrey was a year younger than Delylah, but she'd heard enough about him to know that she certainly didn't want him as a husband.

"You will enjoy your time in the North."

"It's cold," Delylah complained, wrapping her arms around herself in anticipation of the iciness that she'd endure in Winterfell.

Edmure raised his eyebrows. "All the more reason to find a man to warm your bed."

Delylah grinned. "I won't have to marry any man that warms my bed, surely."

Edmure frowned. "You will be married before you share a bed with a man, child."

"Yes, Father." Delylah rolled her eyes. She had only been teasing – she knew very well that it was important she was a maiden when she wed. She had always known this day was coming, and she was fortunate to have choice, but that did not make the prospective of a husband any less daunting.

* * *

Olenna examined her youngest grandchild as she leant back in her chair, sipping the tea that had been handed to her. There was a war coming, she could tell, and she knew that their family would have to create alliances in order to survive it. That was where her plan for Rosana came into play. She was a pretty young thing, that would no doubt make a man happy. She was also of the right age to begin having children, and lots of them.

"You have blossomed into quite a lovely young woman." She commented, placing her tea back on the table as she smiled at Rose.

Rose pushed a stray piece of hair from her face as she looked up from her book, smiling warmly at her grandmother. "Thank you, grandmother."

"It's time we made a match for you." Olenna announced, waving for one of their servants to pour more tea into their empty cups.

"I'm not ready to leave Highgarden." Rose frowned, sipping her tea. She had heard her parents and grandmother briefly discuss the possibility of getting married, but she did not think that anything was set in stone. "What of Margaery? Wouldn't you be better off finding her a match?"

"It doesn't matter if you're ready." Olenna reminded her, picking up her own tea. "I have other plans for your sister."

"Who did you have in mind?" Rose nodded, knowing there was no point in attempting to argue with her grandmother. She wouldn't win, and it was her duty to marry for alliance purposes for her house.

"Robb Stark, Eddard's eldest boy." Olenna told her. She didn't think that Rose would argue too much about it. Robb Stark was near her age, and she doubted that the young man was unkind or ugly.

"You want to send me to the North?" Rose knew she would be moving away from her family, but she had not expected to be sent so far away, or to a place that was so cold. "It's awfully cold in Winterfell."

"It is indeed, your new husband should warm you up." Olenna assured her, unable to hide her amusement as Rose turned a bright shade of red. She was more innocent than her older siblings, and more naïve as well. She was not cut out for the capital, but she would no doubt find her place in the North. Olenna was sure of that.

"Perhaps." Rose muttered, fiddling with a strand of her hair. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible." Olenna informed her, patting her knee. "You should meet with the royal entourage on the way."

"Is Loras coming as well?" Rose was hopeful that at least one of her siblings would be joining her on the journey.

"No, he will remain here." Olenna shook her head. Rose was going to be travelling alone, although she supposed she could send her bastard grandson along with her. Rose and Kaiden had been close for many years, and it would do her well to remain happy. "Ned has a daughter a few years younger than you, Sansa. You'd get on with her."

"I hope so." Rose sighed heavily, handing her grandmother some cake as she took some for herself. "I will miss it here."

"You can always visit." Olenna assured her, savouring the cake in her mouth. "Robb is a good boy. He won't be cruel or try to cage you."

* * *

Delylah had spent her entire life in Riverrun. She had been around the Riverlands on several occasions, but never to the North and her cousins in Winterfell. The idea of leaving on her own – well, with only a small retinue – was not appealing to her in the slightest. Nonetheless, she knew that Edmure's words had not been a request. He had been only a year older than Delylah when he'd wed her mother, and Delylah had been born in Riverrun just the following year.

As she entered the courtyard, Delylah cast her gaze upon her family. She had not seen them in many years, not since she was small – but she recognised them. The auburn-haired woman was her aunt Catelyn, Edmure's eldest sister.

"Delylah." Catelyn smiled as her niece dismounted her horse and approached the family. They were a large family – Lord Stark had five children in total, whereas Edmure had only ever had Delylah.

"Aunt Catelyn." Delylah embraced her aunt, raking her gaze over the rest of the family. She had not met the younger Stark children, as they had all been born after the war.

"Lyla." The dark-haired young man beside Catelyn stepped forward.

"Robb." Delylah grinned at her eldest cousin. They were of an age – in fact, so close in age that both had been born in Riverrun during Robert's Rebellion. Robb had a week on Delylah, though Brynden always said that Delylah had been the more troublesome babe.

"Welcome to Winterfell, cousin." It was the red-haired girl who spoke. She couldn't have been more than thirteen, yet she was already the same height as Delylah. She supposed it must be Sansa, the older of Catelyn's girls.

"How soon until the King arrives?" Delylah asked.

"Within the week, most likely." Catelyn took her niece's arm and led her toward the hall. "We have made arrangements for you and your retinue. You will be comfortable here for the duration of your stay. However, Edmure did not state the nature of your visit. I assume it's more than simply to see family."

Catelyn was perceptive, although Delylah should have expected as much. After all, what was she meant to think of her niece arriving coincidentally in time for the King's arrival?

"No," Delylah admitted, "Father has sent me here so that I may find a husband."

"Ah." Catelyn's mouth twisted into a wry smile. "You are certainly of an age. I remember when he wed your mother, and he complained all the while."

Delylah became silent at that. She did not remember her mother at all. She'd heard of Reyna Blackwood's beauty, her dark blonde curls, her easy smile. She had been only eighteen years old when she had died.

"Did Edmure care for her?" she asked softly.

"I believe he did, in his own way." Catelyn touched Delylah's arm. "I know it cannot have been easy for you. I was in Riverrun when you were born, and when your mother died. I know that Edmure mourned for her. At first, when he realised she had birthed a daughter, he was…"

"Disappointed," Delylah murmured. Her family loved her fiercely, but she had often wondered whether Edmure would have been more pleased if she was a boy. That way, he would not have had the problem of deciding carefully who she might marry, who would make a good father for the future Lord of Riverrun.

"A little, yes," Catelyn admitted, "But once he saw you, once he held you for the first time…I rarely saw my brother so happy. He adored you."

Delylah reflected quietly upon that. Her aunt did not have any reason to lie to her, and she knew that her father did dote upon her. If he didn't, he would have married her off when she'd first bled, but instead he had waited until now, and given her some decision in her future husband. Perhaps it had been a boy that Edmure wanted, but he had become content with the daughter he had.

* * *

"Ned." Catelyn greeted her husband as she wandered into their room, resting a hand on the back of his chair as he sat by the fire.

Ned glanced up from the letter in his hand to smile at his wife, before turning his attention back to the words on the page. "Cat."

"What is that?" She questioned as she sat down beside him, warming her hands over the fire. It was becoming even more bitter of an evening as of late.

"A letter from Highgarden." Ned explained, passing it over to her and raking a hand through his hair. "They're proposing an alliance."

Catelyn read over the letter, nodding slowly. "I see."

Ned sighed heavily as he took the letter back from her, throwing it down on the small table beside him. "What are your thoughts?"

"It may be wise. She is close to Robb's age." It was always going to be a difficult decision of who their son was going to marry, but an alliance with the Tyrells could prove to be useful.

"Robb will not be pleased, no doubt." Ned chuckled, knowing that their son was going to have something to say in regards to his new engagement. "I've heard she's a sweet and pretty thing. She will no doubt get along with Sansa."

Catelyn nodded, getting to her feet and moving over towards the bed. "Sansa could use some more friends."

"Perhaps Arya will also like her." Ned mused as he followed his wife, flopping down beside her. "I shall tell him tomorrow, and send reply to the Tyrells."

"Very well." Catelyn nodded, curling up beside him and kissing his cheek.

* * *

Delylah was sitting by the hearth patiently stitching up Arya's torn cloak when Robb tapped on the door and entered her room. It had been Robb who had shown her around Winterfell, into the godswood and the surrounds of the castle. It seemed odd that they had spent time together as newborn babes. She set down her needle and Arya's cloak.

"Dearest cousin."

"Enjoying the cold?" Robb gestured to the fire roaring only feet away from her.

"Not in the slightest." She gave an exaggerated shiver. It was the truth – she was finding the North a lot colder than the Riverlands, causing her to add extra blankets to her bed and have a fire burning at almost all hours. "No recommendations on a husband? My family are becoming quite insistent."

"I mean, Theon is unmarried," Robb remarked, causing Delylah to pull a face. Theon had been flirting with her since her arrival, and she had little interest in him, especially as she suspected he only wanted her in his bed. "My father has found me someone to marry."

This news interested Delylah. "Who?"

"Rosana Tyrell."

"I hear she's pretty." Delylah couldn't recall much else about the girl. She was the youngest of Mace Tyrell's children, about a year older than herself and Robb. Apparently, she was quite the proper young lady. The match was slightly surprising, but not enough to make Delylah feel taken aback.

"As have I, but it doesn't mean I have to like the idea." Robb's scowl told Delylah that he was not happy with the idea of marrying a woman he'd never met. She couldn't blame him – it was essentially how she felt about finding a husband.

"I don't like the idea of finding a husband either," Delylah reminded him, "But apparently it's essential I have babies."

Robb ruffled her auburn hair affectionately. "We will find you a good husband."

It felt good to have Robb on her side. She felt that he was a good judge of character, and if Robb approved of a future match, then Delylah felt confident her father and great-uncle would give their consent as well.


	2. Winter's Chill

**Chapter Two: Winter's Chill**

* * *

**A/N: We have an update! Hopefully you are enjoying the story so far, and that the journeys of both Rosana Tyrell and Delylah Tully will continue to interest you. We love feedback, so please don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Is it very different from Highgarden here?" Robb questioned Rose as the two sat side-by-side, drinking their wine and observing the others around them. It was cool, and her face was tinged pink from the change in climate. It made her look rather cute.

"Yes. It is much colder." Rose nodded, glancing down at the wine in her hand. She was not used to drinking, but she was grateful for the way the liquid seemed to warm her and calm her nerves. "The gardens are beautiful and green. The North is a lot more dreary, although still beautiful."

"We often get snow here." Robb knew it would take her time to adjust, but she did not seem to hate him or Winterfell, which he counted as a blessing.

Rose nodded, smiling warmly at him. "I've never seen snow before."

"Hopefully you will soon." It was getting awfully cold, and it wouldn't surprise him if it began to snow soon, painting the landscape in a blanket of white. "Have you met many of the others?"

"Not many. You sisters seem rather nice." Rose hadn't had much of a chance to interact with many of the others, but Sansa had seemed pleasant enough when she had been showing her around.

"They are. But very different." Robb knew that his sisters were polar opposites, but it didn't surprise him that Rose got along with both. She seemed the type who made friends easily. He glanced sideways at her as he saw her shiver, rubbing her arms. "Did you want another cloak?"

"No, I will adjust." She shook her head, assuring him and pressing a small kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

Robb smiled at the gesture, watching her slip an arm around his and lean into the warmth he was generating. "You're most welcome."

"What is it?" She questioned, following his gaze as she felt him stiffen beside her.

"Our ward is attempting to seduce my cousin." Robb informed her with a sigh.

* * *

Delylah wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the feast for the King's arrival. In Riverrun, they never had celebrations on such a large scale. Most of the time, Delylah ate with her father, Brynden when he was around and Hoster when he was well enough. She raised her goblets to her lips, arching an eyebrow as the Greyjoy ward strode over to her. He was bold, she would give him that.

"Delylah."

"I'm afraid I don't know your name." He had been introduced to her upon her arrival, but they'd barely interacted since and so she had forgotten. Fortunately, he didn't seem offended.

"Theon Greyjoy." His eyes raked up and down her body. "You're rather pretty."

"Thank you," she responded stiffly. She didn't buy into compliments from men - ever since she'd bled and was old enough to take a husband, many had tried to charm her, as though wooing the girl would ensure their future as Lord of Riverrun.

"I'm looking for a woman to warm my bed."

Delylah could not help but feel insulted. She was a highborn lady, not some common whore. Did he truly believe his clumsy attempts at flirtation would be enough to get her into bed with him? She scoffed.

"I hear Winterfell has whores."

"They're boring."

"I am a lady."

Theon raised his eyebrows. "Have you ever been with a man?"

"Of course not." Delylah shook her head fervently. "I will be a maiden until I marry. Is that some kind of surprise?"

Before Theon could answer, Robb strode over, much to Delylah's relief. He was accompanied by a pretty girl with light brown hair, perhaps the same age as him if slightly older. Delylah couldn't say that she recognised her.

"Hello." She seemed sweet, if a little shy. Her demeanour indicated she was highborn, and as Delylah took in the flowers embroidered on her dress, she had to guess this was a member of House Tyrell. Too young to be Margaery - this had to be Rosana

"I don't believe you've been introduced to my cousin, Delylah Tully."

Rosana smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Robb's betrothed, am I correct?" Theon asked, and Delylah remembered now that there had been talk of a match for her cousin. It seemed that whatever arrangements had been made with the Tyrells were going ahead.

"Yes. My name is Rosana Tyrell."

"I should retire," Robb said, casting around the room. It was admittedly getting late, and Delylah had already seen him wrangle his younger sister Arya. She had always wondered what it must be like to have younger siblings. As an only child, Delylah felt that it could get very boring in Riverrun.

"Perhaps I should retire also," Rose added. Delylah couldn't tell which of the guests were her family, but supposed she would find out soon enough. She had no intention of retiring, not when she experienced such celebrations rarely.

"You can stay with me if you like," Delylah offered, sensing that Rose was wishing to retire because she had little company, "I could use another drink."

"That sounds fun." Rose smiled. Delylah thought she'd make a perfect wife for Robb - pretty, demure and likely clever if Olenna was her grandmother. "Perhaps you can tell me more about your cousin."

"What would you like to know?" Delylah asked, letting Rose link arms with her and lead her away from Theon. Fortunately, the Greyjoy ward had the good sense to realise that he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"Everything."

"Well, he and I were actually born only a week or so apart in Riverrun." It was something that Delylah cherished, knowing that she and Robb had been there with each other at the very beginning. "We were newborn babes together there."

"Is he kind?" Rose persisted. Delylah knew she'd likely be asking the same questions when it came to her own future husband, so she couldn't blame Rose. Fortunately, she knew that Rose had done well when it came to marriage - a young and handsome husband with a kind heart was not common.

"He's a perfect gentleman, from what I know. I haven't seen him in some time."

"Are you staying in Winterfell for our wedding?" Rose tilted her head to the side as she picked up another goblet of wine.

"I should still be here." Delylah thought she'd rather like to stay for the wedding, and couldn't see any reason why she should have to leave. Her entourage was small, and would likely stay with her as long as she pleased. "My father intends me to find a suitable husband."

"My brother is in need of a wife," Rose said, and Delylah recalled the rumours she'd heard about Loras Tyrell. It was whispered that he preferred male company and whilst such things didn't bother Delylah, she wasn't sure how she felt about having a husband who had no interest in bedding her.

"Oh, I don't think…"

Rose laughed. "I am merely teasing."

"I need to be very particular about my choice, apparently." Delylah couldn't help but roll her eyes. She understood why it mattered, however it frustrated her that this fell to her. She had spent her younger years resenting her father for his decision not to remarry. If only she had been born a boy, then it wouldn't matter.

Rose's smile was warm and comforting. "I am sure you will find a suitable man."

"Hopefully."

* * *

Rose raked a hand through her hair before softly knocking on Robb's door. She didn't know if he would be awake or not, but she needed some kind of company. She was unable to help the loneliness that crept into her mind at night, and although they were yet to marry, she enjoyed Robb's company. It made her feel less alone in the cold place that was to become her home.

Robb opened the door after a few moments, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry it's so late, I just couldn't sleep."

Robb examined her for a moment, noting how she pulled the coat tighter around herself. "Did you want to go for a walk?"

"I was hoping to just sit and talk." It sounded so stupid as she said it out loud, and she found herself wringing her hands. Robb nodded before leading her into his room and over to the fire, sitting across from her. "Thank you."

Robb smiled, raking a hand through his hair. "Have you made many friends here so far?"

"Not overly so. Your sisters have been kind." She missed her family dearly, and she knew that was why she was unable to sleep most nights. "It just makes me miss my family."

"Ah." Robb could understand that. It was a big change in a short amount of time, and her family had not come with her. He watched as she played with her hair, knowing that there was something on her mind troubling her. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just feel very out of place here." She admitted with a soft sigh, pushing her hair from her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He smiled, reaching over and touching her hand gently, watching as she linked her fingers with his. "You don't have to do this."

"You don't want this." Rose glanced up at him. She knew it was her family duty, and she supposed she hadn't thought about how he felt.

"Neither of us did." Robb watched as she got to her feet, tugging her coat tightly around herself. "What is it?"

"I should go to bed." It was late, and she was beginning to feel tired. She kissed his cheek, heading towards the door, pausing and glancing at him. "Thank you."

* * *

Delylah was used to the rivers and lakes of Riverrun, but Winterfell held a different kind of charm. It was certainly cold, but it was refreshing in a way. She enjoyed patrolling the yard, often stumbling across one of the Stark children's ever-growing direwolves. This particular morning she stumbled across someone else entirely - the Queen's younger brother, Tyrion Lannister.

"If it isn't The Imp."

"Hello." Tyrion examined her, taking in her auburn hair. "You must be another Stark."

"No, actually." She shook her head. It was a common assumption among the King's entourage, although she couldn't see how. She was too old to Sansa, and she had too much in the way of tits to be Robb. At her response, Tyrion's expression became curious.

"Who is your father, girl?"

"Edmure Tully." She frowned. "My name is Delylah, not girl."

Tyrion arched an eyebrow. "A feisty one, I see."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not meek and mild, if that's what you mean."

Growing up in Riverrun amongst men meant that Delylah had learned to speak her mind from an early age. Edmure had despaired of it initially, but Brynden had found it amusing. Over time, her father had accepted having a headstrong daughter was probably a good thing - especially considering it meant she wouldn't easily bow to the wishes of others who might not have her best interests at heart.

"What brings you to Winterfell?" Tyrion asked, tilting his head to the side.

"My father wishes me to find a husband." Delylah hadn't particularly found anyone who fit the qualities she'd want in a husband yet.

"He is not deciding for you?" Tyrion sounded astonished. It was not common - most highborn ladies had their fathers or brothers dictate who they married. Delylah was fortunate to have her word considered, and she was grateful for it.

"I have a say."

"Interesting. Most women don't get a choice."

"I am not most women." Delylah swept her auburn hair forward. "I will be Lady of Riverrun after my father passes. If it was up to me, I wouldn't wed at all."

Tyrion examined her critically. "Why do you dislike the thought of marriage?"

"I dislike the thought of a cage." Delylah toyed with the ends of her hair. "When it became clear that I was the only child Edmure would have, men couldn't wait for me to flower so they could have Riverrun one day."

Tyrion nodded. "Most men only desire power."

"Which is why my father wants a man who deserves Riverrun."

Edmure was young, and Riverrun had not even passed to him yet. Hoster, however, was ageing and feeble. Once he died, Delylah would truly feel the weight of her position weighing down upon her. She needed a husband before that happened, rather than rushing to find someone to suit her needs. She had established the North likely wouldn't have anyone she would consider, but she did want to stay for Robb's wedding.

* * *

Rosana carded a hand through her hair as she flipped a page in her book. A sigh left her lips as she gave up on trying to read the pages in front of her, looking up at Robb and Jon who were hitting at each other with swords. Getting to her feet she made her way over to them, smiling softly at both of them. Jon said something to his brother before walking off, leaving her alone with Robb.

'Robb." She greeted, handing him some water.

He smiled a thank you at her before taking a sip, looking over her. "Rosana."

"You are talented with a sword." She commented, watching as he sheathed it.

"Thank you." Robb chuckled, a smile forming on his own lips as she placed a soft kiss to his cheek. She may have been quiet, but she was sweet.

Rose offered an arm to him, gesturing her head towards one of the many paths leading around Winterfell. "Shall we walk?"

"Very well." Robb led her through Winterfell, watching as she leaned close to him.

"Not long until we will be wed." She commented, pushing her hair from her face as her thoughts drifted to their coming wedding. She was looking forward to it, in a sense, but she was still unable to shake the weight in her stomach she felt about being married to someone she barely knew.

"Are you looking forward to it?" Robb questioned, leading her into the small gardens they had. It was peaceful, and he knew that she loved the flowers.

"Yes, I just wish my siblings were coming.' She sighed heavily, nibbling on her bottom lip. "My grandmother is, however. I would caution you to pay no mind to her insults."

"She has a sharp tongue, or so I have heard." Robb had heard many things about the Tyrell matriarch, and it didn't surprise him at all that Rose was warning of her insults. Not that he was the type to take things to heart. Robb glanced at her as she noticed her shiver slightly, leaning closer to him for his warmth. "Would you like to go inside?"

"No, I'm quite content outside." She assured him. She was beginning to grow used to the cold, but the wind still cut through her like ice shards at times. "Perhaps you could show me around some more?"

* * *

"How are you finding Winterfell?" Catelyn Stark asked of her niece. It was nice for Delylah to be spending time with her aunt, Edmure's oldest sister. Her aunt had been in Riverrun at the time of her birth, and had been one of the few to spend time with Reyna Blackwood, Delylah's mother, in her final days.

"Rather cold, but it was to be expected." Delylah didn't find Riverrun to be overly warm, especially not the lake when she went swimming.

"Have you found any men that interest you?" Catelyn asked.

Delylah shook her head vigorously. "No."

"That is a shame." Both women knew that if Delylah did not find a husband, she would return to Riverrun and it would be up to her father and her family to find her an appropriate match. Whilst she knew that it wouldn't be the worst thing, it was certainly something she wished to avoid if possible.

"I think there are a fair few women who'd like to wed my father, though."

Catelyn laughed. "I do not think he is looking to take another wife."

"Unfortunately not." Delylah knew there were girls not much older than herself who flirted with Edmure and would be more than happy to bear a future heir to Riverrun. Since Reyna's death, Edmure had swore he would never marry again, and Delylah thought he intended to keep to that oath.

"You do not wish to marry." Catelyn smiled sympathetically, resting a hand over Delylah's. "You will find yourself a match, or your father will."

"I like to think he would be a good judge of character." Delylah wondered what it had been like for Edmure, marrying a girl he'd barely known. She wished she had known her mother. Everyone always said how much she looked like Edmure. "Do you remember my mother?"

"She was a kind woman." Catelyn leaned back in her seat, probably remembering Reyna's final days. Delylah's birth had been difficult, and far more drawn out than Robb's. Delylah had always been uncomfortable with the knowledge that her mother had died bringing her into the world.

"Did Father love her?" she asked softly.

"I am not sure." Catelyn's brow furrowed. Edmure and Reyna had been married little more than a year when she had died, and it had been an arranged match. "They cared for each other."

"Was he disappointed when I was born?" Delylah asked the question of her Tully family, but she thought Catelyn would be frank with her instead of telling her what she wanted to hear.

Catelyn shook her head, her eyes gentle. "No."

"I just don't know what to do about this husband choosing business." Delylah sighed. How was she to make enquiries and find a man she could care about? She certainly didn't want anyone like Theon Greyjoy, who was more talk than anything else. Perhaps Robb could help her with some recommendations, although he was occupied with his own upcoming wedding.

Maybe it was for the best that she returned to Riverrun and let her family make such decisions. She had believed herself able to find herself a match, but she hadn't. It was up to her father and Brynden now.


End file.
